Nap Time
by Demonic Saint
Summary: Nami is deprived of sleep. Zoro has just the thing to keep her sane. But she isn't known to do things easily.


Disclaimer: I do not own Zoro or Nami. Or One Piece. It goes to Oda. Because if I owned it then 4kids wouldn't of dubbed it.

Rating: T

Warnings: Sappiness set after CP9 arc. But no major spoilers. Implied Franky X Robin

Ugh. I wrote this a long time ago. But didn't type till now. Sorry for my nine lives fans. If you are one, cause this fic has no connection with it. But anyways. I'll try and post it soon. This is a ZoNa fic. I love those two! They are just so stubborn.

Anyway let's get on with it. Enjoy!

--

I felt tired, well more than usual. It was sleepy weather, not too hot not too cold. Not even all that windy. Who was I to look a horse in the mouth? Yawning loudly I laid myself down on the grassy lawn. Making my body more comfortable, using my arms as a sort of pillow I dozed off pretty quickly.

--

The chair faintly squeaked against a wood floor. It wasn't even close to done and I had been working on it since this morning. This doesn't usually happen, it'd be at least half done by now. Maybe it was lack of sleep. Luffy's snoring could wake even a rock up. Rubbing my forehead I left the quiet room. Maybe Sanji could make me some coffee.

Walking up onto the crisp soft deck I stretched my back. Arms rose over my head.

"Nami-swan you're a vision of loveliness this afternoon."

I looked toward the galley door. Sanji came almost dancing out with a tray of drinks balancing on his hand.

--

Yawning again I cracked open one eye. The shitty-cook's voice interrupted my nap. Does that guy ever shut up?

"Of course Nami-swan, coffee coming right up."

There's my answer. Closing my eye I went back to my nap. Too tired to fight with the love-cook. Too tired to do anything really.

Smiling I made my place by Robin at the small card table. She softly smiled back setting down her book. It was nice to have another woman on Sunny. There was too much testosterone.

"How is the map coming Miss Navigator?"

Tiredly I sighed, resting my chin in my palm. My coffee was gently placed in front of me.

"Please enjoy Nami-swan." Sanji told me slightly bowing. Like a gentleman.

"Thank you."

Turning back to Robin I frowned. "I'm not even close. This is so not like me."

Frustratingly I ran my hands through my orange hair. Casually taking a sip of coffee my senses felt more awake. I looked to Robin who was quiet, well quieter than usual. Her face was intent like it was trying to find something.

"Ro—"

She placed a finger against slim lips, stopping my question. Then I finally heard it, a low rumble. Faint, but soon it got louder until it rivaled Luffy's.

"You idiot!" I yelled.

In anger I threw the still half full cup at him. Seeing that it didn't even stir him I clenched my fist. The chair ruffled the grass when I pushed back. Robin laughed softly opening her book again. Taking a deep breath I stalked over to his laying form.

"Wake up lazy ass!"

--

I grunted in mild pain. It exploded from my left temple to behind the right eye.

"Stupid love-cook!"

"What was that!?"

The person stomped on my stomach repeatedly. It felt more like a heel that a boot knocking at my insides. So it wasn't the love-cook. Getting fed up with them I grabbed their ankle. It felt small, skinny. Okay now I knew it wasn't any of the men or Chopper. And Robin wasn't so violent to the crew. Franky may disagree with me on this, but she made it up to him, even I could see that.

"The hell is your problem devil woman?"

Finally I opened my green eyes staring angry, tired, and annoyed at Nami. It was her life's goal to make mine miserable.

"Have you heard yourself sleep!?" She asked.

Confused I just yawned, her ankle still in my hand. Faintly my ears picked up a rumbling sound, before Nami's heel caught my stomach again.

--

He was an idiot, one hundred percent idiot. Of course it was obvious since every time we went anywhere. And I also do mean anywhere, he'd always get lost somehow.

"You snore." I told him serious.

Glancing up at me that loud mouth curled up slowly to a small smug smile. I hate that smile, really I do.

"You don't usually complain."

I tried to kick him but this time he was ready. The hand tightening on its prisoner, stopping my foot dead.

"I was too tired to argue."

The stinking smile came back full force. Slowly his tan hand trailed up my leg. Raising goose bumps along the way.

"Really now." He mumbled.

It was a tug, or so it felt like. He had so much strength. That is a scary thought, for one man to have that kind of power. I made a small "oof" when my stomach softly hit Zoro's thighs. His right arm rest against my collarbone. The other abandoned my leg curving up to the small of my back.

"Your body is tense."

"Gee I wonder why. Maybe because you tripped me."

--

I laughed at her anger. Nami squirmed in my lap until her body was facing me. Skinny arms crossed over a visible stomach. Slowly my arms wrapped around her shoulders and back lifting to sit on my thighs. Orange head resting againt my right shoulder.

"You should sleep more." I breathed into her hair.

"Shut it." She mumbled back.

Rolling my eyes I shifted Nami to a more comfortable position.

"Have a nice nap Nami."

Closing my tired eyes I continued my sleep. Feeling the devil woman doing the same.


End file.
